


Guillotine

by Dragonstep



Series: Dragon Age Songfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Minor Tresspasser spoiler for Cullen's romance, Precious, Romance, Songfic, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstep/pseuds/Dragonstep
Summary: Day 2 of the songfic challenge. Feel free to request songs and/or dragon age characters for me to include in the challenge.Song: Guillotine by Jon BellionLink: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59SdSsV6GTASubject: Cullen x Lavellan





	Guillotine

_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_

Maker, she was beautiful. Cullen could hardly believe she was there, an angel resting on his chest, her hair spilling over her pointed ears, the markings on her face illuminated by the moonlight. She slept peacefully; he could feel her breath fluttering softly on his skin. He was a lucky man.

_I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_

Kisses out on the ramparts, passing touches between meetings, fleeting glances full of love every time they saw each other in the courtyard of Skyhold; Cullen was enamoured with everything she did. He was always smiling, always in a good mood; he could almost forget that the world was tearing itself apart.

Almost.

_The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_

She cried in his arms after Adamant. He held her, rocked her, soothed her, and stroked her hair as she wailed, her sobs muffled by his shoulder. Her fingers dug at his back as her whole body shook. Guilt overwhelmed her, guilt she could show no one else, but she trusted him. She loved him, and he would not let her down.

_There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

Though her voice was firm when she gave him the order, her eyes were soft, and her touch was gentle. No more lyrium. He could do it. He could go without. Perhaps it would have been better for the Inquisition if he was taking it, but if she wanted him to stay off of it, he would. Anything for her.

_And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed_

She woke him from his terrors, wiping the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his own shirt on her body. There were things he had seen that he could never forget. She helped. When she woke him, she would pull him to his feet, make him swing around and dance to no music, make him laugh, start tickle fights, and leave him covered in kisses to that when he went back to sleep, he dreamt of nothing but her.

_I know that you love me, love me_

_Even when I lose my head_

_Guillotine, guillotine_

Panic overwhelmed him often, every time she left Skyhold. He knew that he was always sending her into danger, right back into the waiting grasp of Corypheus. He knew she could hold her own, but what if? So many what ifs.

_Even when I lose my head_

_Guillotine, guillotine_

_Even when I lose my head_

She was everything. If he lost her, he would be nothing.

_Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips_

Maker’s breath, she was beautiful. The way she bit her lip, the way she tugged at the hem of his shirt, the way she leaned back against his desk when no one else was around, it drove him mad. Her lips tasted like chocolate. It was intoxicating. Her body felt so small in his hands; her hips fit so perfectly in the curve of his palms, his fingers wrapping around her rear. The sounds she made, _Maker,_ it drove him wild. She was perfection.

_I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave_

Often he found himself kneeling in front of the small alter to Andraste in the gardens, praying for his lover’s safe return. Never before had he prayed with such devotion. It almost made him feel guilty, but if anyone was worthy of the Maker’s grace, it was her.

_The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_

They shared a dance at the Winter Palace. Cullen was no good at dancing, but there, with her, he could have danced forever. The sounds of the ball were drowned out by her gentle whispers of sweet nothings. Her fingers grazed over his shoulder, her other hand firmly clasped in his as clumsy steps formed some semblance of a dance.

_There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

She looked at him as if he were the most wonderful thing in all of Thedas. He looked at her the same way.

_And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed_

When she woke screaming in the night, when the whispers of the Well of Sorrows got to her, he was there, comforting, caressing, doing everything he could to calm her. He would never let anything harm her if he could help it. He only wished he could do more. So when she woke, frightened in the night, he would read to her, dance with her, love her with all of his being.

_I know that you love me, love me_

_Even when I lose my head_

_Guillotine, guillotine_

The breach ripped itself open once again. He had to send her into Corypheus’s trap once again.

_Even when I lose my head_

_Guillotine, guillotine_

_Even when I lose my head_

She came back. She came back to him, and he was beside himself with relief. He would never let her go again.

_You fill me up, you fill me up_

_You set my soul ablaze_

He wrote to his sister about her. His sister told him to hurry up and marry her already.

_You fill me up, you fill me up_

_Your love is so amazing_

Once again at the Winter Palace, he fought to build up the nerve to ask.

_You fill me up, you fill me up_

_You set my soul ablaze_

When he saw her with the sunlight dancing over her skin, the words spilled out so easily. He married her right there in the palace. Maker’s Breath, he got to call her his wife. He could ask for no greater blessing. When all of this was over, he’d have her, forever and always. He’d never let her go. He loved her with all of his heart.

_You fill me up, even when I lose my head_


End file.
